This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
An optical module is required to support transmission of a signal in the field of optic fiber communications. In the optical module (particularly an optic-electric transceiver module), a chip tends to be arranged on a circuit board, and particularly a signal interface pad on the chip can be wired with a signal interface pad on the circuit board.